1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus to change liquid light aromatic hydrocarbon into gaseity, and more particularly, to an apparatus which uses liquid fuel, such as ether or alkanes, and air to be mixed and gasified as combustion gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
These days, liquid aromatic hydrocarbon is changed into gaseity for fuel. By using its low boiling point, the hydrocarbon is gasified and vaporized to become gas for fuel gas. The fuel is mixed with air and gasified in a single fuel barrel so the user must consider safety, the fuel concentration, the amount of the solvent and leak during mixing process. As shown in FIG. 1, a barrel 9 has an inner space 91. The barrel is provided with a solvent level gauge 911, a drain outlet 92, a drain outlet 93, a heater 94, an output end 95, a safety valve 96, a thermometer 97, a pressure gauge 98 and a pressure valve 99 and cooperates with a compressor unit 8. The compressor unit 8 comprises a compressor 81, an air intake pipe 82, and a nebulization nozzle 83. The principle is to pour a certain fuel into the barrel 9, and the fuel is mixed with the air in the barrel. After that, the combustible gas is collected and sent through the output end 95 for fuel use. In this way, the temperature of the fuel in the barrel 9 will be influenced by the gas to absorb heat so the temperature drops. When the temperature of the fuel is lowered to a certain level, it is not easy to gasify the fuel and the fuel cannot be resupplied when heating, so that the quality and concentration of the gas is not stable.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.